Abre los ojos
by 0 Himiko Miko 0
Summary: Está ahí... lo sientes, sabes que existe aunque no puedas verle...


Mi persona misma sabe que debería estar publicando el último capitulo de "todo es por tu culpa, Near" demo... no podía concentrarme porque tenia este fic en la cabeza, pero pronto terminare el otro, ya esta medio escrito :3

Espero que os guste...

* * *

.

Mello's POV

.

Solté una gran carcajada, casi dejando sordo a Matt que estaba parado a mi lado viendo los resultados del último exámen. Me miró con reproche, pero no me importó, ahora mismo nada podía quitarme el buen humor, porque... Por fin, lo había logrado, había superado a esa pelusa.

Ahora era el número 1... mi nombre estaba en lo más alto, coronando la cima...dónde siempre debería haber estado.

Sin borrar esa sonrisa entre alegre y burlona te busqué con la mirada. Quería ver en tu rostro la humillación, rábia, tristeza... quería verte caer como yo lo hice tantas veces.

Pero no estabas ahí.

- Matt... ¿Dónde cojones está Near? - "_ ¡Maldito seas! _" Habías conseguido ponerme de mala leche sin siquiera estar presente. Claro... tenías tan asumido que quedarías primero, que ni te molestaste en venir a ver la lista como todos los demás.

- Emmm.. pués no sé - Me respondió Matt sin mucho interes.

_Bueno, no importa, así mejor... pués yo mismo te diré el resultado y te bajaré de tu nube ¡JA! me muero de ganas de ver tu cara cuando sepas que te gané._

- Matt tú busca por la izquierda... yo iré por la derecha - Fué al escuchar esto cuando decidió apartar los ojos de la pantalla de su psp y prestarme atención.

- ¿Quéeee...? - Interrogó, alargando la vocal de forma dramática - Acabamos de cenar, no es bueno moverse después de comer... se me podría deformar el estómago.

- Otra cosa se te va ha deformar... - Refunfuñé por lo bajo, elevando un puño de foma amenazante, dándole a entender a mi pelirrojo amigo, que si seguía hurgando en mi paciencia, correría el peligro de que mi extremidad acabara uniéndose con su cara.

Lo entendió a la perfección, así que sin decir palabra alguna tomó el camino que le indiqué, dirigiéndose a la sala común, lugar que frecuentabas. Yo en cambio, me fuí hacia las habitaciones. Estarías en un lugar de esos dos, ya que no eras muy variante precisamente.

Detuve mis pasos al llegar frente a la puerta de tu habitación. Sonreí, ya tenía ganas de ver la cara que pondrías al saber que ya no eras el número uno. Ensayé mentalmente varias formas de decírtelo, para así conseguir darte la noticia con las palabras más adecuadas... las que más pudieran afectarte.

Cuando más o menos lo tuve mentalizado, choqué mis nudillos contra tu puerta en tres suaves toquecitos y esperé impacientemente una respuesta sin borrar la sonrisa que se había formado anteriormente en mi cara, la cual se fué desvaneciendo lentamente cuando los segundos pasaban y no se escuchaban señales de vida.

Hice una mueca. Quizás no estabas... de todas formas era mejor comprobarlo. Agarré el frío pomo de metal y lo giré, pero al empujar no pude abrir, señal que estaba cerrado por dentro. _Entonces sí que estabas_...

Ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba volví a golpear la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza, recibiendo otra vez tan solo silencio. Fruncí el ceño y elevé mi mano de nuevo dispuesto a aporrear la maldita puerta si era necesario, pero... el sonido que debería producir mi mano al chocar contra superficie, se escuchó incluso antes de que mi puño llegara a su objetivo, haciendo que me detuviera al instante, permaneciendo ahora congelado con una mano en alto e intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido...

_¿A caso habías llamado tú desde el interior? _... Eso era estúpido.

- ¡Near! - Grité, volviendo a llamar un par de veces y como si un eco se tratara, los dos golpecitos a la puerta me fueron devueltos desde el interior... _¿A qué demonios jugabas?..._ - ¡Near, abre la pu...! - Entonces, otro golpe mucho mas fuerte y seco que los anteriores hizo que callara de golpe sin terminar la frase y diera un respingo, retrocediendo un par de pasos...

Fué como si le hubieras pegado con una gran maza de madera.

Pero ahí no terminó, luego vino otro golpe... y otro, y otro más, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, haciendo que la puerta vibrara a cada impacto, si continuaba así acabaría rompiéndose... - ¿Ne-near...? - Mi espalda sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba pegada contra la pared opuesta y mi voz se escuchó como un penoso susurro, tan débil que casi ni yo pude escucharme.

No... era imposible que fueras tú, no tenias tanta fuerza... - ¡Joder! - Un último golpe estalló como una bomba y como temí anteriormente causó una gran grieta con relieve en lo vertical de la madera...

Mi corazón se aceleró al máximo y sus latidos eran lo único que cortaba el macabro silencio que había surgido de improvisto... no me atrevía a moverme, me quedé con las manos temblado cerca de mi cara, como si intentara esconderme tras ellas y con los ojos desorbitados mirando fijamente, esperando que pasara algo, o mejor aún... que no pasara nada...

- Mello - Solté un grito y caí al suelo hacia el lado opuesto de donde provino la voz, que hasta que no salí de mi estado de pánico no identifiqué como la de Matt, el cual me miró muy sorprendido por mi reacción... - Esto... Mello... - Hizo una mueca - ...Me has asustado, no grites así de repente... - Se quejó, a mi parecer, sin motivo, ya que no fué precisamente él quien se llevó el susto de su vida - Por cierto... encontré a Near, está en la sala común - Sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre, cambiando de tema.

-¿¡Qué has dicho! ? - Me incorporé de golpe alterado... ¿Entonces, qué había allá dentro?

- He dicho que Near está...

- ¡Ya te he oido! - Le corté, haciendo que riera de forma nerviosa y sudara una gotita.

_¡Maldición!_ _¿Qué estaba pasando?_...

Salí corriendo hacia la sala común tan rápido como mis pies me permitieron y... en efecto, ahí estabas... sentado en esa postura tuya de espaldas a mi, frente una gran construcción de dados.

Me acerqué lentamente, observándote minuciosamente. No te movias y pronto descubrí por que...Estabas completamente dormido.

Tu cabeza permanecía apoyada sobre la rodilla que siempre mantenias mas elevada... me pregunto cómo alguien podía dormirse sentado así - Oye Near... - Me agaché a tu altura y te zarandeé levemente por el hombro para que despertaras - oe... no duermas ahí, cogerás frío idiota... - Gruñí. Por suerte fuiste abriendo los ojos y me miraste aún somnoliento.

- Mello... - Levantaste lentamente la cabeza, como si te pesara demasiado y de forma casi automática tu mano derecha fué hacia tu cabello, enredándose en el - ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntaste con voz monótona mirando hacia un lado... y ahora que me fijaba bién, pude apreciar que mostrabas unas terribles ojeras bajo tu opaca mirada.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo... si tienes sueño vete a tu cama, pero no duermas aquí... - Me ignoraste por completo... me enfurecías, pero me calmé porque había un tema más importante que tratar ahora mismo... - Near, supongo que sabes que no se pueden tener animales aquí ¿Verdad?

- Lo sé... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Me miraste y pude apreciar en tu pálido rostro una mezcla de confusión e interés. Había logrado captar tu atención y no sabía por qué, pero eso me satisfacía enormemente.

- ¿Entonces por qué tienes uno en tu cuarto? - Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos maldiciendo tu lentitud para responder.

- ¿Has entrado a mi habitación? - Me sobresalté por el tono frío que adquirieron tu voz y tu mirada de golpe.

- No pero oí...

- Te prohibo que entres a mi habitación - Te levantaste antes que pudiera replicar... - Ahora si me disculpas me retiro.

Me quedé plantado intentando aclarar mi mente. Jamás habias usado ese tono para dirigirte a mi... un momento...Mi cara se volvió roja, pero de furia... ¿A caso me habías prohibido algo?... a mi nadie me prohibía nada y mucho menos tú.

Sin pensarlo corrí tras de ti y te seguí por los corredores hasta llegar de vuelta a las habitaciones... mi cuerpo se tensó por instinto al recordar lo sucedido anteriormente en ese mismo lugar. Detuviste tus pasos, por lo cual yo tambien lo hice. Soltaste un suspiro cansado... - Mello, no tengo ningún animal aquí dentro... así que te agradecería que dejaras de seguirme - _¡Y un cuerno! _Al menos tenias un oso allá encerrado... solo de recordar esos golpes se me ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Ah no?... Entonces como explicas esa grieta en tu puerta - Señalé lo nombrado con el dedo en un enérgico movimiento, pero sin apartar la vista de ti, por lo que pude ver como tus ojos siguieron el camino trazado por mi dígito.

- ¿Qué grieta?...- Giré la cabeza para mirar en la misma dirección que tú... Era imposible que no la vieras, era enorme... era imposible que...

-¿Dónde?... - No... no estaba... - ¿Dónde coño está?... ¡Estaba ahí! - Empecé a desesperarme, no entendía nada... - Juro que la ví... estaba ahí hace un momento - Tú solo me mirabas sin decir nada y eso no me ayudaba... - ... Es imposible, seguro que cambiaron la puerta... sí debe ser eso...

- Mello... - Dejaste pasar una pausa -... Estás cansado... creo que lo mas conveniente es que te vayas a dormir... - Me dijiste con tu suave voz, cogiendo el pomo de tu puerta maldita y abriéndola sin ningún esfuerzo, a pesar de que yo anteriormente no pude ya que estaba cerrada por dentro o al menos yo así lo sentí... - Buenas noches... - Sin decir más, me dejaste solo en el corredor, meditando seriamente sobre mi propia estabilidad mental.

Esa noche no pude dormir...

.

.

Continuara...


End file.
